


Forgettable

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Forgettable

Dr. Molly Hooper knew that she was good at her job. That didn’t change a thing about her personality, however. She had always been considered meek and tried to do what everyone expected of her. This actually served her well for awhile; she was able to keep her head down, avoid too much criticism and bullying while simultaneously finding a way to get ahead. She was always considered to be the shy one, the quiet, unassuming doctor who worked in the morgue, for crying out loud. 

Molly knew she was nothing really special; she was forgettable. So when Sherlock Holmes seemed taken aback by the words “I don’t count”, she was stunned. Later, she would be flattered by his insistence that she did count. He would put his trust in her to accomplish the impossible, and she would do it. Not because she fancied him – no, those days were over. Simply because she was the only one who could truly help him, and he trusted her enough to allow her to do this for him. That would feel like a huge honor to her, and one day, one day soon, she would be the reason that John Watson’s broken heart would be mended.


End file.
